A serious problem for motorcycles riders is that a blast of air impacts their neck, face and eyes while they are moving. This problem is illustrated in FIG. 1, which is a side view of a rider 10 on a motorcycle 12. As shown, an air stream 14 flows below the windshield 16, up the front side of the torso of rider 10 and hits the neck and face of rider 10. This air stream is annoying, particularly on long journeys. It is also noisy and may carry bugs and rain drops. Most importantly, the air stream presents a safety hazard, as it may distract the rider's attention from the road and from other vehicles.
U.S. Published Application No. 2004/0244087 suggests blocking this air stream with a deflector worn on the chest of the rider. This solution is not satisfactory, in part because a chest-worn deflector may impair the movement of the upper body and arms of the rider. In addition, the deflector cannot be easily removed and is unsightly. If mounted to a jacket, the jacket must be made of heavy material and fit tightly enough to hold the deflector in place during operation. This may be uncomfortable, particularly in warm weather.